How I Wish
by strangegirlinatroublingworld
Summary: SatAm story. And I vow I will never abandon this story until done unless I have a VERY good reason. No flaming if you hate sonsal or sally. I don't care if you hate them. I could care less.Otherwise R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Another day has passed and every day I wonder if the day will ever come when Robotnik will ever be overthrown. Day after day, we plan and plan. But never do we grow any closer to our goal. If this is true, then why am I sitting here?

I roll my eyes at my stupid antics.

"Sal? SAL!" I hear someone yell.

"H-huh?" I shook my head.

"Wow," said my spiny blue friend, "and I thought I was a tad terrible at paying attention," grinned Sonic.

"Er sorry about that," I said as I gathered the papers on the huge oval table in front of me.

"Is the meeting over already?" I asked.

"uhh yeah. For while now…"

"Huh," I merely said and stood up from my chair.

The War Room is where we make all the plans, blueprints, hold all the meetings and etc. Lately my head had been in a depressing mood. I would stare off in space just thinking about…everything, everything that existed, concrete or abstract.

"You seem a bit different lately Sal," Sonic said to me, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know Sonic, there does seem to be something wrong with me."

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant your different nowadays."

I left the hut later. Hungry so went to grab some "grub" as Sonic would call it. I went up to cafeteria and found Bunnie there.

"Hey thar Sugar Sal. Watcha up to?" she greeted me.

"Eating," I replied.

Bunnie rolled her eyes. "Yea I can see that Sally-girl."

I picked up a plate of fruit and slumped down on a round table. My auburn hair shadowed my eyes as I tilted my head low.

She sighed and sat next to me as I munched on a pear. "Not such a great day huh?" she said as if stating a fact.

"Are you kidding? It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, what grass we have left from Robotnik is grown and wonderfully soft, and our plants are growing fine. What makes you think that this day is bad?" I questioned.

"Well the way you is all gloomy I'd figure it ain't so special for you."

"This storm cloud has been following me lately is all Bunnie," I stated as I lifted my head to meet her concerned deep green eyes.

"Well Sally-girl ya'll ever need to talk I'll be right here," she said as she got up to go. Her arm and legs made a robotic sound due to her half-robotization.

I continued to eat when I heard someone sit down next to me. A familiar aroma drifted to my nose. _Aww no_ I thought, knowing who it was.

"My prinzess what are joo doing eating small amount of food? Joo are too skinny as it is to eat somezing as zat! No?" the French coyote said to me in his silly air that seemed to follow him no matter where he went.

"No Antoine, there is barley any food left because I just _ate_ the rest of it," I said and rolled my eyes again.

"Ah yez that tiz true."

Antoine is a French coyote who is not the bravest guy in town nor is he the brightest bulb.

"Well my prinzess 'ow about I cook up a delizious stew for joo? I promise it vill be the finest you've ever tast-ed."

"It's _tasted_ and no thank you Antoine I'm full now." I stood up and put the dish in the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes and walked out the door.

I sighed and walked over to the power ring pool, a place where we got most of our energy from, and sat down on the long log that was placed in front of it. I stared at the pond's water and my reflection in it. My once bright blue eyes had turned dull and lifeless. My eyelids were half open and my hands placed under my head and elbows settled on my knees. A chilling wind came across shoulders as the day had started to become afternoon. "Where did I put my vest?" I wondered as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Once more I zoned out, staring into space until someone interrupted my thoughts once more.

"Sal, you're doing it again!" Sonic loudly said to me with his hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can't help it anymore. It feels almost natural," I said once I came to.

Sonic sighed and sat next me. It was then I realized what time of the day it was. I gazed to the horizon, a dull gray color, but you could see brightness in one area. Everyone knew it was the sun behind those clouds of pollution. And already the sun was at the bottom, halfway unseen. My ears lowered, Sonic noticed this.

"Something's gotta be wrong now Sal," he said to me, looking me over, "your face is never happy anymore. And what's better to help you feel better than talking to your best bud, pal, and your main squeeze."

I turned my head towards him and saw his trademark grin on his face again. I resisted the attempt to roll my eyes and just smiled at him. I might as well tell him everything that plays in my mind.

"Oh negative things are the only things that cross my mind anymore."

"Like what?"

Guess I have to answer now. "Well you know, like if we'll ever really beat Robotnik and other enemies. Things are getting so hard now an-"

"Aren't things always been hard?"

I went on. "-and it just makes me really wonder if we will ever win this. It feels so unlikely because of how long we've been fighting."

"Aw Sal, you know this is nothing compared to the Great War. But we got through that didn't we?"

"Not us Sonic. That was the earlier generation. They were older and experienced. Not us. We're so young and yet here we are fighting this war all by ourselves."

Sonic went silent for a minute, as if thinking a comeback. "Well," he started, "ya gotta admit, we're doing pretty well for people our age. But I guess that's just 'cause of people like you and 'Rote," he said. When he said "'Rote" he was referring to one of the other Freedom Fighters. A walrus who has a wonderful ability with machinery.

I turned on him. "No Sonic, none of this would ever be possible without you or anyone else for that matter," I stated firmly.

He stared for a minute, expressionless. Then smiled and turned back to the ugly horizon. Silence engulfed us.

"Well," he said getting up, "it's going to be a while 'til it's my turn to guard the pond at night. 'Til then, I better get my beauty sleep," he said while I looked up at him. I got up too.

"Well g' night then Sonic," I said as I drew closer to him. His ears pricked up as our space was filled in. Our mouths touched for a fleeting second while my hand rested upon his chest and my other behind my back. I pulled away, too soon for me, and walked to the adjacent hut that belonged to me.

"Night Sal," I barely heard his voice. I was reminded once again of the chilling evening when the wind came by and brushed against my cheeks, as if trying to remind me things aren't as blissful as they felt just like that fleeting second did.

And Sonic was right. Though I never knew it, my eyes became a bit more living.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next day with the same routine. Plan, plan, plan. Day in. Day out. Once we finally we have a plan set and ready to start, whether we've seceded or lost, we end up doing it all over again. I know there is something that will defeat and wipe out Robotnik, but it just hasn't come to me or anyone else yet.

We usually plan at 1500 hours, so here I am in the War Room planning at that very time with every other crucial Freedom Fighter there. Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Sonic, and me. Sonic was the one to come up with it. Amazingly as it seems.

We were talking about the usual options and possibilities, but nothing seemed new. Just like every other ordinary day, Sonic sat there silent. Eyes drooping and fingers tapping with boredom.

It's amazing how boredom can bring out such big thoughts. In fact, I believe all our big ideas began with just that. Boredom.

Sonic sighed. That was the sign that something was bothering him and wanted people to ask him about it. He did this every once in a while.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling of the hut and faced him. "What's the matter Sonic?"

"I just been thinkin'-"

"Trying something new are we?" I teased.

Antoine was the one that laughed. I guess he had a reason too. Sonic always teased Antoine about his accent and lack of courage. But when Antoine wants to be helpful and less clumsy, he can do it.

"Ha ha," he said, voice dripping in sarcasm. He continued, " Anyways, I've been thinkin', well, why haven't we been doing what Robuttinks been doin'."

We all sat in silence. It took a couple of seconds until Uncle Chuck said, "You mean terrorizing and being a big fat dictator?"

Sonic shook his head. "No no, what I mean is whenever Robotnik makes a HUUGGGE plan. He always seems to keep quiet whenever he's doing that and it's always a huge robot thing or something. Why couldn't we do that? Fight fire with fire. Except that keep quiet part. He'd be suspecting something if don't do something to cover it up. Ya know?"

Again silence. I never knew Sonic could think of something like this. Then again, he surprises me everyday.

I cleared my throat, "Well," I started, "that seems like it would work, I'm not quite convinced. We'd have to have a plan for what the robot should do and I have no clue what it should do. What do you think Rotor?"

"Well it sounds quite sensible to me too, Sally. But I'm as stumped as you. Maybe we could build or steal one of Robotnik's robots and make it do our bidding. You know, like undercover work."

"But sugar," Bunnie said, "Uncle Chuck already does that right?" She pointed a robotic finger at the loved robotisized hedgehog.

"Hmm that's right. I gues-"

"Well then Chuck could stay with us!" Sonic blurted out. "It would put Uncle Chuck our of danger right?"

I looked at Uncle Chuck. His head had slightly turned away with a sad expression. "Well I suppose, but one little undercover robot wouldn't be that whole big plan we've been talking about would it?"

Sonic turned to look at me and spoke. "It's one less life in danger, Sal." His look was a mix of sorrow and sincerity. My heart melted.

"How long do you think I it will be to have this robot up and working Rotor?" I asked. Sonic smiled warmly.

Rotor was the technical ma- er walrus I guess. Nobody had a mind like his. I always felt sorry for him. He did all the robot work and all I do is make decisions.

"Well it depends. If I build one it might take a while longer than stealing one. But stealing one will take more effort. Not to mention deciding what series of a 'bot we're gonna steal if we steal one."

I thought a minute. It was putting Uncle Chuck out of danger and Uncle Chuck did have a technical mind of his own. We could use more help around here.

"Lets steal one. It's quicker. Then we can think up a bigger plan like Sonic was saying with the help of Chuck."

The look of pure joy was on Sonic's face. I smiled at him. Uncle Chuck didn't look as happy as I thought he would be. Finally he turned to have a word in the say.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

"What?!" Sonic almost nearly shouted, "Why? I thought you'd like to stay with us! It'd be a lot of help for us! Do you not like us?"

This sudden outburst shocked us all. Sonic would never yell at his only family member.

"Well," Uncle Chuck seemed to shrink back, " what if the robot has to do something only people have the choice to make? Or something goes wrong with it?"

I could obviously see this was just a cover up and that he wouldn't want to tell anyone he relatively knew.

"Uncle Chuck," I said, " if something is bothering you, you can just tell Sonic. We'll leave the room and come back when you're finished." His red robotic eyes stared sympathetically at me and nodded. I motioned to the others to come with me and left the room. My last sight of the two was when I closed the door. Leaving me the sight of Sonic with his arms crossed and a maddened face and Uncle Chuck staring blankly at his feet.

**AUTHORS NOTE: YAY SECOND CHAPPY! Sonic was a lil mad cuz of that last time uncle chuck could've come home, Uncle chuck chose to stay and be another robot in disguise. Sonic was disappointed** **but let him go this time. (Thats a real SatAM episode folks. You know what I explained about chuck and sonic last time) I'll update sooner or later. BTW the next chp will be about what WAS gonna be part of the next satam episode, but they decided to cancel the show :(. I learned the info of whats gonna happen next at**


	3. chp3 Hopefilled heart

Once Sonic and Uncle chuck left the war room both with unhappy faces I walked up to Sonic asking of what uncle chuck wanted.

"It's nothing you should be concerned of Sal," he said to me, walking in a sort of rage towards the power ring pond.

He kept walking until he was at the edge of the pond, staring into the water's ripples.

I walked over to him and out my hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me, Sonic," I said soothingly, "what am I going to do about? Besides, you need someone to talked to."

His head turned toward me but his body didn't shift any. After a few seconds of silence his head turned to the water once more, ponder whether he wants to converse about this with me. Finally, he gave in.

"Uncle Chuck feels guilty and kinda alone since it was him who invented the Robotosizer, so he's been making up excuses so that he doesn't have to live with us."

I remember when Sonic and me first found out it was he who invented it. Then we were using the time stones to change the past so that there would have never been a war. We didn't succeed, but I know it was a good plan none-the-less.

I sighed and sat on the log placed in front of the pond. Sonic turned his whole body around to face me, but his emerald eyes were staring at his sneaks.

"What do you think Uncle Chuck should do, Sal?"

His question startled me. Sonic doesn't really ask for advice (it's an ego thing) much less my opinion. If any question were asked by Sonic and addressed to me, I assure you I most likely to be a question about a plan for Robuttnik.

"Well," I began, " I think he should stay with us here. We have many needs for him at Knothole and we really don't need a spy. We could just build a robot for that. So I think his greatest achievements should be achieved right here."

He looked up to my eyes for the first time and smiled, glad that I, the smart one, agreed to his say in the argument. "So what now though, Sonic? Did he say what course of action he'll take?"

"No," he answered, looking down again, smile disappearing, "he said we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Good," I said, "'Cause we need a choice tomorrow."

Silence engulf us once more as it has so many time before. Sonic turned to his right, before he ran off he said this, "I gotta go talk to Manic about something," and dashed off without another word.

I was left alone to think about what he was going to talk about with his brother.

I heard someone come up to me behind my back and turned to identify the person. I smiled when I saw the two-tailed fox.

"Good evening Tails," I greeted, " how are you today?"

"Nothing much," the young kitsune said in a melancholy mood. He hopped on the log and sat next to me, kicking his feet in a childish manner. "Aunt Sally?" he said and turned to me. "Are we ever going to win this war? I mean it's been soooo long and I just can't wait _any _longer! Can't we just take a bomb to him and get it over with? I want to go and make more friends!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Tails will be a wonderful addition to the freedom fighters once he's old enough. "It's not that easy Tails. Robotnik has power and many defenses. We are very limited. In fact, I think we're lucky to be as far as we are. And trust me, it isn't as long as you think it has been. Other wars our ancestors have fought have been nearly five times as long as this one has been so far. So don't expect a victory celebration too soon Tails."

"Well, alright Aunt Sally. I guess it's near my bedtime. Bunnie says she'll read me the new book she found! I wanna see what it's about," with that he jumped off to his hut.

I smiled as I watched him go. Even though I knew not all wars end the way people wanted and that not all people we want to live live, I couldn't help but feel hope fill my heart. I had so many hopes for Tails. He was even beginning to sprout an interest in machinary.

**Author's note: OH HAPPY DAY! The third chp! Yes I knoe what your thinking. "MANIC IS IN THIS?!?! But in my mind, all the characters from all the universes of sonic are all in one universe. It gives more meat for the plot. XD R&R plz  
**


End file.
